Mixed Emotions
by Chounette
Summary: [MMPR] Kim's back from Florida... with some surprises for her friends. [One shot]
1. Back Home

**Disclaimer:** Everything related to the Power Rangers, including the Rangers themselves, belong to Saban. On the other hand, I own the character of Tyler.   
  
**Note:** This is my first PR fic, so bear with me. Also, English isn't my main language, so bear with me on that point too. Tanya doesn't exist, Aisha never stayed back in Africa when she went there to get the Zeo crystal. This story takes place in 2000, about 4-5 years after Kim left to go to Florida.   
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  


MIXED EMOTIONS   
By ~*DiscoHippie382*~   


  
  
**Chapter 1: Back Home**   
  
Kimberly Hart awoke with a start as a voice boomed through the plane. "We are going to land in Angel Grove soon, please fasten your security belts. I repeat, we are going to land in Angel Grove soon, please fasten your security belts."   
  
Kim stirred, casting a glance at the four years old kid asleep in the seat beside hers. She gently shook him. "Tyler, wake up! We're almost there!" she said in a somewhat cheerful voice.  
  
Tyler groaned as he rubbed his eyes. "Wanna sleep!" he complained.  
  
Kim laughed. "You'll sleep later," she said as the plane landed.  
  
  
A few minutes later, Kim stepped out into Angel Grove's airport, holding Tyler's hand.   
  
"Kim!" She heard someone call out her name and glanced around, searching the crowd for the owner of the voice. She grinned when she saw Jason Scott waving at her.  
  
"Jase!" she exclaimed happily, walking up to him.   
  
The long-time friends hugged. "It's good to see you again," Jason said softly.  
  
Kim smiled. "It's good to be back."  
  
  
  
  
After they'd collected Kim and Tyler's luggage, they went to Jason's car and drove to his apartment, where she and Tyler would stay for while.   
  
"Hey, wanna go to the Youth Center?" Jason asked after watching Kim unpack some of her things. "I bet the whole gang's there."   
  
Kim glanced at her watch. It was 3 PM. "Yeah, sure." She turned to Tyler. "Hey, Ty, wanna come and see where I hung out before I left?" she asked him.  
  
"Okay," Tyler replied.   
  
They put their jackets on and left the apartment.  
  
  
  
  
"Whoa, it's big!" Tyler said as he stared up at the huge building that was the Youth Center.   
  
Kim and Jason laughed. "Yeah, it is," Kim said, smiling. "Wait till you see the interior."  
  
  
  
  
Rocky DeSantos glanced up when he heard familiar voices coming from the entrance of the Youth Center. He grinned as he saw Jason Scott standing there with a familiar girl and a little boy.   
  
"Are my eyes deceiving me, or is Kimberly Hart standing there?" Aisha Campbell said, grinning.  
  
Tommy Oliver, Katherine Hillard and Adam Park glanced up at these words. "Hey, Jase!" Tommy said, beckoning the trio over.  
  
"Hey guys," Jason greeted. "Guess who's back?"  
  
"Hey Kim!" Rocky said. "Great to see ya around again." He hugged her, followed by Aisha, Kat, Tommy and finally Adam, who frowned as he looked down at the little boy.  
  
"Who's your little friend?" Tommy asked. He and Kim had worked their differences out over the phone, more than three years ago, just after Tommy and Kat had become a couple.  
  
Kim's eyes travelled from Jason to her other friends, then to the boy. "Guys… this is my son, Tyler."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
A/N: I know it's kinda short, but the next chapter (if there's one) will be longer, I promise. It's only the beginning of the story, a sneak preview of what's coming up.   
  
SO, what did you guys think of it? Should I continue, or just forget it and delete the story? Tell me in your **review** and then I'll see if I keep writing or not. If I get 5 or more positive reviews, I'll post a new chapter! See ya!   
  
Marie, a.k.a ~*DiscoHippie382*~   



	2. Telling The Story

**Disclaimer:** Everything related to the Power Rangers, including the Rangers themselves, belong to Saban. On the other hand, I own the character of Tyler.   
  
**Note:** OMG! I didn't think I'd have so many reviews only for one chapter! Whoa... Thanks you guys!   
  
Achlys - Yeah, for the Kim & Tommy thing, I wanted to do something different... And maybe Adam knows something... keep reading to find out!   
  
Jonathan Lee - Thanks for the compliment about my writing... I will admit that what you said is right. But that was ONLY chapter 1, the chapters will get longer and I will develop more of the story. And I know my subject is cliche, but I'm trying to do something different with it, something out of the ordinary.   
  
goldstranger - I can't give a description of the kid right now 'cause everyone would guess who's Tyler's father right away, but I _will_ give a physical description of Tyler in chapter 3.   
  
Jennifer - Hmm... Jason and Kim together? I dunno yet, that's a good idea, but we'll see as the story goes on...   
  
**And all the rest of you that also reviewed - Thanks!**   
  
Oh yeah, and I edited chapter 1, 'cause I noticed some mistakes... they've been corrected :) Now, on with chapter 2!   
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  


MIXED EMOTIONS   
By ~*DiscoHippie382*~   


  
  
**Chapter 2: Telling The Story**   
  
Everyone stared in shock. Only one of them, besides Jason, didn't look very shocked…   
  
"How old is he?" Aisha was the first to recover her voice.  
  
"He turned four in May," Kim answered.  
  
Tommy's head shot up. Kim turned her gaze to Adam, who was looking down at the table. "You knew, don't you?" she asked him softly.  
  
Adam startled, blushed as he looked up and cleared his throat before he answered. "Yeah. I found out last year."  
  
Kim looked at Jason, who held his hand up. "Not my fault if the guy's clever," he said.  
  
"Will somebody explain what's going on, 'cause I'm completely lost now," Rocky said.  
  
"Let's go somewhere else," Kim suggested.  
  
"My place," Jason added.  
  
  
  
  
When they got to Jason's apartment, Kim tucked a sleepy Tyler in bed, then joined her friends in the living room.  
  
"Okay, so I think I owe you guys some explanation," she said. "Especially to you, Tommy."  
  
"Yeah. In fact, there's two things I want to know. You said that Tyler was four… that means you got pregnant before you left Angel Grove, right? Which leads to my second question: I know that we didn't do anything together, so who's the father?"  
  
Everyone was too busy watching Kim to notice that one of them was turning crimson. Kim took a deep breath and sat down on the carpeted floor.  
  
"Tommy, remember about two weeks before I left for Miami? One day, you had to visit your grandparents in Stone Canyon… Well, that night, Rocky threw a party…"  
  
**Flashback - August 1995**   
_"Hey Kim! Glad you could come!" Kat exclaimed, opening the door.  
  
"Hey Kat," Kim said. "Hey, it's _Rocky's_ place, so why are you answering the door?"  
  
"He's kinda busy right now," Kat answered, pointing to one of the living room couches where Rocky and Aisha were making out. Adam and Billy were talking nearby, throwing amused glances in the couple's direction.   
  
Kim and Kat burst out laughing as Kim entered the house and closed the door behind her. Still giggling, both girls made their way over to Adam and Billy. "Hey guys!" Kim said, hugging her friends.   
  
"Hey," Adam and Billy said together.  
  
"Oh my gosh, they're playing tonsil hockey!" Kat exclaimed, glancing over at Rocky and Aisha.  
  
"And I think Rocky's winning!" Adam said, waggling his eyebrows. They laughed.  
  
"Well, I think I'm gonna go get a drink," Adam said.  
  
Kim and Billy followed him in the kitchen. Billy selected a Coke while both Kim and Adam took a beer. Billy raised an eyebrow at Kim. "Beer?" he said.  
  
"What?" Kim said, leaning against the kitchen counter as she popped the bottle open. "Girls can drink alcohol too, ya know."  
  
"I know," Billy said, opening his Coke. "You just don't strike me as the beer-drinking type."  
  
"There's many surprising and unexpected things about me," Kim said, winking. She took a swig from her bottle. "Oh yeah!" she exclaimed. Grabbing Adam and Billy's arms, she led them back into the living room. "Let's get this party started!"  
  
THREE HOURS LATER  
  
Kat snatched a half-empty bottle out of Adam's hand. Beside him, Kim giggled as Billy picked up the empty bottle laying at her feet.   
  
"Damn, how much did you guys drink?" Billy mumbled, taking in their flushed cheeks.  
  
Kim giggled again. "Lost count after the fourth," she said.  
  
Kat rolled her eyes, then went off in search of Rocky to tell him that he'd have two more guests for the night. There was no way she'd let Kim and Adam out of the house. Spotting Rocky going downstairs with Aisha, she decided to leave them alone and went back to the living room just as a slow song came on. Kat felt someone tap her on the shoulder and turned around to see Billy grinning at her. "Wanna dance?" he asked.  
  
Kat nodded, smiled and took the hand he was offering her, allowing the Blue Ranger to lead her to the dance floor.   
  
  
Back to the couch, Adam turned to Kim. "Want to dance?" he asked with a slight difficulty due to the alcohol coursing through his veins.  
  
Kim giggled, took his hand and pulled him onto the dance floor, stepping closer and closer to him until her body was pressed against his. Placing a hand in the small of Adam's back and the other to the back of his neck, Kim rested her head on his chest as they half-danced, half-stumbled around the living room.  
  
  
Kat glanced at them over Billy's shoulder. "Look at these two!" she laughed.  
  
Billy looked back. "Very interesting way of dancing," he commented.  
  
"Let's just hope they don't run into something… or someone," Kat giggled quietly.  
  
  
When the song ended, everyone dispersed in the house as a rock song blared through the speakers. Adam and Kim stood on the side, watching as Kat attempted to teach Billy how to dance. They had sobered up a little and were now laughing amongst themselves.  
  
"Do you really think Kat can do something with him?" Kim asked Adam.  
  
Adam grinned. "Nah… Billy's hopeless at dancing!"  
  
The pair burst out laughing as they saw Billy trip over his own feet. They looked at each other, and as their eyes met, Kim had the sudden urge to kiss Adam's soft-looking lips. She'd been attracted to him for some time now, but had always pushed the feeling away, telling herself that she loved Tommy.  
  
Adam's gaze was fixed on Kim's. _God, she's beautiful,_ he thought. And taken, said a voice in the back of his head. He just wanted to take her in his arms, to kiss her, to tell her that he liked her, but something restrained him. _Or rather, someone,_ he thought bitterly. _Tommy._   
  
Kim didn't know how long they stood there, just looking at each other. All she could see at the moment was Adam. His strong arms, his youthful but yet beautiful face, his dark eyes that you could read like a book… _Tommy, gotta think of Tommy,_ she told herself. Tommy's muscular chest, his beautiful, long brown hair that she liked to play with… She almost found herself wishing that Tommy was there. Then, a thought flashed in her mind…  
  
_Tommy's not here, but Adam is._   
  
Suddenly, without any warning, Kim surged forward and pressed her lips against Adam's. His eyes widened for a second, but then he leaned in the kiss and wrapped his arms around her.  
  
"Whoa, that was… intense," Kim breathed when they parted, due to lack of oxygen.  
  
Adam blushed and looked down at his hands. "I- I'm sorry, Kim," he said. "I- we- we shouldn't have… Tommy…"  
  
Kim cut him off by pressing a finger to his lips. "You're not sorry and you know it," she said. "And I'm not either."  
  
"You- what?"   
  
"Adam, I'm really attracted to you," Kim admitted.  
  
Adam blushed again. "So am I," he said sheepishly.  
  
At these words, Kim had to keep herself from kissing Adam again. Instead, she drew in a sharp breath. "Why don't we… go somewhere else… to talk?" she suggested, making a gesture of her hand towards the living room door.  
  
Adam nodded and followed her out of the living room. She found an empty room and pushed her shy friend in, closing and locking the door behind them.   
  
"So," Adam said, licking his lips nervously, "you wanted to talk…?" He stopped when he saw Kim staring at him. "Kim?"  
  
All of a sudden, she pounced on him, throwing him back on the bed as her lips attacked his. As their kiss turned into a make out session and things got heated up, both Kim and Adam found themselves shirtless.  
  
"Adam, I want you," Kim whispered in his ear as he kissed her neck.  
  
Adam pulled back and looked in her eyes. "It'll be my pleasure," he whispered back, his lips finding hers once again._  
**End of Flashback**   
  
"The next morning, when we woke up, we both agreed that it was just a spur of the moment thing, and decided not to tell anybody about what had happened between the two of us," Kim said. "Then, I left for Miami, and about a month later found out I was pregnant," she finished.  
  
There was a long and awkward silence as everybody looked at Adam, then at Kim, and back at Adam.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
A/N: Sorry for the wait, but I had some difficulties writing some parts of the chapter.  
  
Anyways, keep reviewing! 5+ reviews for chap.2 mean a new chapter!   
  
And if you have any suggestions about something that could happen in the story, feel free to tell me! I'm open to all suggestions.   
  
Marie, a.k.a ~*DiscoHippie382*~   



	3. Reactions

**Disclaimer:** Everything related to the Power Rangers, including the Rangers themselves, belong to Saban. On the other hand, I own the character of Tyler.   
  
**Note:** Yeah, another chapter that soon! Didn't have writer's block this time!   
  
I'd like to thank ksmcan, goldstranger, NixhexIzaCutie, Achlys, Nellie, STAR2567 and AllHart for reviewing!   
  
Also, I'm quoting a bit of ksmcan's review in the chapter, can you guess where it is?   
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  


MIXED EMOTIONS   
By ~*DiscoHippie382*~   


  
  
**Chapter 3: Reactions**   
  
Tommy turned an angry stare to Kim, then looked at Adam with daggers in his eyes. Rocky noticed this and patted the Korean boy's shoulder sympathetically. "Hope you had a good life, buddy, 'cause I don't think there'll be much left of you when Tommy's done with ya," he said.   
  
At these words, something snapped in Adam. "She's lying!" he exploded. "I didn't do anything with her! I don't know what she's talking about!"  
  
Kim stared at him, startled. "Adam…" she started.  
  
Without a word, Adam rose to his feet, grabbed his coat and stormed out of the apartment. The others stared after him, stunned.  
  
"Whoa…" Aisha murmured. "Never saw Adam have such an outburst…"   
  
Rocky gave his girlfriend a kiss on the cheek and stood up from the couch he sat on. "I think I'm gonna go after Adam," he announced. "To sort this out."  
  
Tommy stopped him. "I'll go. Adam and I need to have a long talk." He turned his gaze to Kim. "You and I are going to talk when I come back." He kissed Kat, then left.   
  
Aisha cleared her throat. "Um, Kim… Are you sure Adam is Tyler's father?" she asked softly.  
  
"Of course I am!" Kim cried, offended. "Look, Adam's the only one I've been with around that time. Besides-"  
  
"Mommy?"   
  
All the former Rangers looked up to see a sleepy-eyed Tyler standing in the doorway of the living room.  
  
"Come here, baby," Kim said, beckoning her son over.   
  
  
Kat looked at the little boy, taking in the black curls and dark eyes. There definitely was a striking resemblance to Adam, although Tyler's facial features were Kim's. "Guys, I think Kim's telling the truth," she finally spoke up.  
  
"What?" Rocky said.  
  
"God, Rocky, look at Ty for a minute!" Kat exclaimed. "He's a perfect mix of both Adam and Kim!"  
  
Aisha and Rocky glanced at the kid. "Then why did Adam deny it all?" Rocky asked to no-one in particular.  
  
Jason, Kat, Aisha and Kim shrugged. "We'll have to wait until he comes back," Jason said.  
  
  
  
  
Tommy stopped walking when he saw Adam sitting on a swing in the playground of Angel Grove's Elementary School. "Adam?" he said, slowly walking over.  
  
"Go away, Tommy," came the reply.  
  
"I'm sorry, but I won't go away until we talked it over."  
  
Adam turned away from Tommy, putting his head in his hands. "Go ahead. Yell at me. Beat me up. Kill me. I don't care."  
  
Taking a deep breath, Tommy sat on the swing next to Adam's. "I won't kill you. Maybe yell and shove a little bit, but nothing else. But before I do anything, I want to know something. If Kim was lying, then why did you storm away like you did?"  
  
Adam let out a sigh. Then he raised his head, so Tommy could see the tears shining in his dark eyes. "I was scared, okay? Kim didn't even tell me about it. I found out because of Jason, last year."  
  
**Flashback**   
_"Hey Jase, what's up?" Adam asked, walking up to the table Jason sat at in the Youth Center.  
  
"Nothing," Jason said quickly, putting a folded sheet of paper back in its envelope.   
  
"What's that?" Adam asked suspiciously, sitting down.  
  
As Jason picked the envelope up, something fell out of it and slipped on the table. As quick as his old spirit animal, the frog, Adam grabbed it. It was a picture, of a little child. Adam gasped as he saw how much the boy resembled him. "Who's that?" he asked, handing the picture back to Jason.  
  
Jason hesitated for a moment. "That's… Kim's son," he said. Glancing up at his friend, he saw realization written all over his face. "I told her someone would find out one day or another," he sighed.  
  
"Jason… the kid…"   
  
"Tyler," Jason interrupted.  
  
"Tyler…" Adam continued. "He's mine, isn't he?"  
  
Jason nodded slowly.  
  
"I should have known there was something wrong when she started not to return my e-mails, letters and phone calls!" Adam said, smacking his hand down on the table._  
**End Flashback**   
  
"Whoa," Tommy said. "Not the best way to find out!"  
  
"You can say that again," Adam sighed.  
  
There was a long silence."You never really answered my question," Tommy finally said. "Why did you storm out like that?"  
  
"I told you! I was scared! Finding out by one of your best friends that you have a four years old kid isn't really a happy statement!" Adam cried.  
  
"Well, you just didn't have to take advantage of the fact that I was away to f**k my girlfriend!" Tommy shouted.   
  
"Ex-girlfriend," Adam pointed out with a smirk.  
  
"We still were together at the time," Tommy corrected.  
  
"And hey, I'm not the one who's been dumped for a little child!" Adam shouted at his turn. Tommy just stared at him. Suddenly, realizing the silliness of that statement, both boys burst out laughing.  
  
"I'm sorry," they said at the same time.  
  
"I shouldn't have blown up at you," Tommy apologized.  
  
"And it wasn't exactly… nice of me to sleep with the girl you were dating," Adam said.  
  
Tommy shrugged. "What's in the past is in the past," he said. He suddenly looked at Adam. "Adam, I want an honest answer, okay?" At his friend's nod, Tommy continued. "Right now, how do you exactly feel about Kim?"  
  
  
  
  
"I hope they didn't kill each other," Kat said worriedly. She, Kim and Aisha were still in Jason's living room. Jason and Rocky had left a few minutes ago with Tyler, saying they'd take him to a movie. Kim knew well that they just didn't want the child to walk in on a fight between Kim and Tommy.  
  
"Kim, do you care about Adam?" Aisha asked suddenly.  
  
That question took Kim by surprise. She turned away from her spot by the window to look at her best friend. "I do for sure, I mean, we've been friends since high school, and besides he's the father of my son!" she exclaimed.  
  
Aisha shook her head. "No, I meant… romantically. In other words, do you have more than friendly feelings for Adam?"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
A/N: Oooooh! Cliffhanger! I just love doing it. Well, give me 5+ reviews and I'll give you a new chapter! Catch ya on the flipside!   
  
Marie, a.k.a DiscoHippie382   



	4. Talking

**Disclaimer:** Everything related to the Power Rangers, including the Rangers themselves, belong to Saban. On the other hand, I own the character of Tyler.  
  
**Note:** Sorry for the long wait, but I've been stuck with a small case of writer's block, plus I had homework and stuff. Anyways, I got my MMPR: TM/T: APRM yesterday (I know, I'm pretty late on that point!) watched both three times each (I'd never seen the Turbo movie before) and then got a huge inspiration wave, so chapter 4 is here now! Also, I'm almost out of school, so expect a new chapter soon!  
  
I'd like to thank goldstranger, Achlys and BashfulC for reviewing! Thanks a lot!  
  
And now, on with the chapter, hope you guys like it!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  


MIXED EMOTIONS  
By ~*DiscoHippie382*~   


  
  
**Chapter 4: Talking**  
  
Adam stared at Tommy in shock. "Honestly? I don't know. It's pretty confused in here," Adam said, pointing at his head. "I've been attracted to Kim ever since we met, there's no use denying it. But…," he sighed, "a part of me wants her to be mine so badly, but the other says she's just a friend."  
  
Tommy squeezed his friend's shoulder. "I think you should clear this up A.S.A.P., Adam," he said. "Talk to Kim. It wouldn't surprise me if she felt the same way."  
  
Adam, who'd been looking down at his hands, suddenly glanced up at Tommy. "Why are you telling me all that?" he asked. "I thought you'd be mad at me for sleeping with Kim."  
  
"I was at first," Tommy admitted. "Something like that is hard to take. But then, you did apologize. Also… When Kim announced she was leaving for Florida, we were already growing apart. We both admitted that when we worked our differences out after Kat and I got together." He laughed, while Adam looked at him, raising an eyebrow.  
  
"Tommy, you okay?" he asked.  
  
"Yeah, yeah," Tommy said. "It's just… It's just too funny that she dumped me because of Tyler!"  
  
Adam joined in the laughter. "I think that you both wanted to break up, but didn't have the heart to do it," he said once they'd calmed down. "When Tyler arrived, she decided to use having a new boy in her life, even if he was only a kid, as an excuse."  
  
Tommy nodded slowly. "Yeah, maybe." He stood up and brushed himself off. "What about we go back? I think we both need a talk with Ms. Hart. Besides, you've got to apologize for blowing up at her like that and saying she was lying."  
  
Adam nodded as he followed his friend and former team leader out of the playground.  
  
  
  
  
Kim appeared to be in deep thought as she sat on the couch beside Aisha. "There's attraction, that's for sure. I always thought Adam was hot, ever since we met. I don't know if I _love_ him, but what I feel is more than friendship," she finally answered.  
  
"You know what? I think you're confused about your feelings," Kat spoke up.   
  
Kim grinned at her. "No shit Sherlock," she said, smiling.  
  
"Have a nice, long chat with Adam," Aisha advised. "It'll help both of you to sort out your feelings."  
  
Before Kat or Kim could add anything, the doorbell rang. "I'll get it," Kat said, heading out of the room. She came back minutes later, Adam and Tommy following her.   
  
"Hey, where are Jase and Rocky?" Tommy questioned, looking around.  
  
"Took Ty to the movies," Kim answered, purposely not looking at the boys.  
  
Adam nodded absent-mindly as he sat down on the couch next to Kim. "Listen, I'm sorry for earlier. I just… got scared. I didn't mean to yell at you like I did, I didn't really think what I said," he said softly.  
  
Kim turned around and hugged him. "You're already forgiven," she told him. Pulling away from the hug, she glanced up at her friend. "Earlier, you said you knew about Ty," she started.  
  
"Saw a picture of him from a letter you sent to Jason. I couldn't help but notice that the kid was my spitting image. When Jase said he was your son, the pieces of the puzzle fell into place. I already knew something was wrong since you avoided me, anyway," Adam resumed what he had told Tommy.  
  
"I'm sorry that I didn't tell you, I just didn't want you to worry about that, and at first I didn't want of your help. Besides, I had enough difficulty to convince my parents not to kill you," Kim said.  
  
"Is Tyler the reason you came back?" Aisha voiced the question that'd been on her mind ever since her best friend had stepped into the Youth Center.  
  
"Partly, yes," Kim answered. "I gave up gymnastics two years ago to take care of Ty, so I didn't have any reason to stay in Florida. I came back mostly because I missed you guys, and also because Tyler kept asking for his Daddy - by the way, he still doesn't know it's you, Adam - and I felt that he had the right to meet him… and that you had the right to know that you had a son."  
  
"And how come Jase knew?" Tommy asked.  
  
Kim startled, she'd almost forgotten his presence. "He came to visit me in Florida, right before we came to Angel Grove and got captured by Divatox," she said. "Nobody but my parents and my fellow gymnasts knew about Tyler, so he got a hell of a shock when he walked in my dormitory and saw Ty," she added, chuckling. "Being my childhood best friend, he understood right away what had happened."  
  
"This may sound weird, but what is Ty's full name?" Kat asked.   
  
"Tyler Frank Park," Kim answered.  
  
"Named after Rocky, me and Adam," Tommy realized.  
  
Kim nodded. Tyler was Rocky's middle name, Frank was Tommy's and sure enough, Park was Adam's last name.  
  
"Hey, it's past 7 PM, and I'm starved," Aisha said, standing up. "I'll go make some dinner, ok?"  
  
"Great idea, I'll help you," Kat offered. "Come on, Tommy."  
  
"But…"  
  
Kat tugged on her boyfriend's arm. "_Come on_!" she said, dragging Tommy to the kitchen, Aisha on their heel.  
  
"Nice trick," Adam commented after they left. Then his face took a serious expression. "We need to sort this out."  
  
"Yeah," Kim said, looking down at her hands.  
  
  
  
  
Tommy stood at the kitchen door, listening, while Kat and Aisha looked in the fridge to see what they could make for dinner.   
  
"So _that_'s why we had to come here and make dinner!" Tommy realized.  
  
Kat walked over to him, shut the door and pushed Tommy away from the doorway. "No shit Sherlock," she said sarcastically. "Say, didn't your mother ever tell you that it's not nice to eavesdrop?"   
  
Aisha handed him some pizza leftovers. "Put these in the oven," she told him. "And _watch_ them so they don't burn. That should keep you busy."  
  
Kat stifled her laughter as she looked in the cupboards for something to go with the pizza.  
  
  
  
  
Kim and Adam sat in silence for a few minutes, not knowing what to say.   
  
"What I find weird, is why you never told any of us," Adam spoke up.   
  
"We had agreed not to tell anyone about what happened between us," Kim said softly. "When I found out I was pregnant, I was devastated. It was already too late to have an abortion, so I had no choice but to keep the baby. I was one scared 17-years-old girl, away from home and her best friends, not to mention sorta angry at the guy who'd got her in that crazy situation. I swear, I totally freaked out! And damn, was Coach Schmidt mad!," she added, allowing herself a tiny smile at the memory. "I'd just joined his team and was already forced to quit. He almost sent me back home, but I convinced him to let me stay. I ended up helping the others gymnasts to get ready for competitions until it was physically impossible for me to carry on. In exchange, the girls supported me."   
  
She paused. "You know, at first I wanted to give the baby up for adoption," she said. "But when I first laid eyes on Tyler, when I held him for the first time, I knew I just couldn't do it. And I never regretted taking the decision to keep him," she added, smiling softly. Adam smiled back at her.   
  
"I'm very sorry for hiding this from you guys, especially from you, Adam," Kim said. "But I was scared of your reaction. I just didn't know how you would react to this, especially since we are so young. So I just kept it a secret until I just couldn't do it anymore. I knew that one day, Ty would ask for his father. And when this day came, I knew I couldn't hide it anymore. Jason already knew, he was the one that organized my return to Angel Grove. One night, he called me and said, _You can't do this anymore, Kim. You've got to come back and tell the others. Adam has the right to know._ So I booked plane tickets, packed and came home. And here I am."  
  
"Have you ever told your parents?" Adam asked.   
  
Kim nodded. "They were the only ones I didn't succeed to hide Tyler from. I refused to tell them who was the father, though; they would have killed you."  
  
Adam smiled softly. He knew she was right. "I want to help you out," he said suddenly.  
  
"What?" Kim said.  
  
"We're two in that situation," Adam told her. "I have responsibilities to take, and I'll take them."  
  
"I think it's fair," Kim said, smiling.  
  
"Tommy and I are okay," Adam then said. "We sorted this out."  
  
Kim nodded. "I'll have a talk with him later," she said.  
  
"We kinda got in a fight at first," Adam admitted. "And you know what I told him?"  
  
"What?" Kim asked, curious.  
  
"I told him, _I'm not the one who's been dumped for a kid!_" Kim giggled. "That's when we realized that we couldn't be mad at each other for something that was beyond our control," Adam finished.  
  
"Which is right," Kim said.  
  
The former Green Turbo Ranger smiled down at the petite brunette.  
  
"Friends?" he asked, holding his arms out to her.  
  
"Always," Kim said with a smile, hugging him. _I'd rather be more_, she thought, leaning her head on his shoulder.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
**A/N: **Okay, character problem here. I know Justin Stewart replaced Rocky as the Blue Rangers in the Turbo times, but I realized I didn't talk about him yet. So, I wanna know what you guys think. Should I include Justin in the story or not? And Billy Cranston. He left during PR Zeo. Should he come back from Aquitar or not? Your votes will help to make a decision! Go to www.mepoll.cjb.net and tell me what you think!   
  
Also, I've got a PR website that will open on Monday, June 2nd. The URL is www.mmprshipsfanlisting.dot.nu Be sure to check it out!   
  
Finally, as you can see, I finally found a title for the story! _Untitled_ is no longer untitled, it's now called _Mixed Emotions_! Go me!   
  
The 5+ reviews rule doesn't exist anymore, I'll just post the chapters as I write them. But I still appreciate your reviews! ::hint hint:: Catch ya on the flipside!  
  
Marie, a.k.a DiscoHippie382  



	5. More Talking

**Disclaimer:** Well, uh... Adam and Rocky actually helped me to write this chapter... NOT! I wish this was the truth, but no... Everything related to the Power Rangers, including the Rangers themselves, belong to Saban. On the other hand, I own the character of Tyler.   
  
**Note:** Exactly a week after chapter 4, here's chapter 5! School's almost over here so there's some classes where I didn't have anything to do and I took the opportunity to write! This chapter is a little longer than the last one.   
  
  
I'd like to thank hartfelt, Nellie, craneandfroglover, zee, goldstranger and Bashful C for reviewing! Thanks a lot!  
  
Bashful C- I emailed you about your proposition, but I dunno if you got my e-mail so please contact me at disco_hippie382@yahoo.ca! Thanks!   
  
And now, on with the chapter!   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  


MIXED EMOTIONS   
By ~*DiscoHippie382*~   


  
  
**Chapter 5: More Talking**   
  
"Alohomora!" Tyler cried out, waving his arms in the air.   
  
Rocky and Jason looked at each other, grinning. There wasn't anything good playing at the movie theater, so they'd gone to Rocky and Adam's apartment where Jason and Rocky had took turns reading _Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone_ to the four-years-old. They had read over half of the book when they'd decided to stop and go back to Jason's apartment. Not before promising Tyler to sit with him later to resume their reading, though.   
  
"Here, Ty, put your jacket on," Jason said, handing the little boy his dark blue jacket.  
  
"Where are we going?" Tyler asked.   
  
"To see your Mommy," Rocky answered as he put his own jacket on.  
  
Tyler grinned, then looked at Rocky with a serious expression. "Will I see Daddy?" he asked hopefully.  
  
Rocky and Jason exchanged a glance. "Yes, you will see your Daddy," Rocky finally said, smiling down at Tyler, who returned the gesture as Jason sat him on his shoulders.  
  
"You holding on tight?" Jason asked Tyler.  
  
"Yes!" Tyler said happily.  
  
"We can go, then," Rocky said, following Tyler and Jason out of the apartment and locking the door behind him.  
  
  
  
  
"So, how have you been?" Adam asked Kim, scratching the back of his neck.  
  
"Great, you?" Kim replied.  
  
"Good." Adam let out an exasperated sigh, running a hand through his black curls. "This is crazy," he muttered. "I…"  
  
He stopped short. Kim had spoken the same word at the exact same time. They both laughed. "Go ahead," Adam said once the laughter died down.  
  
"No, after you," Kim told him.  
  
"No, I insist, go ahead!"  
  
"No, you started talking before me!" Kim argued.  
  
As they were fighting, their eyes suddenly locked; they both leaned in. At that moment, footsteps were heard outside the apartment and they quickly pulled away from each other. The front door opened and Rocky, Jason and Tyler barged in. Tyler was sitting on Jason's shoulders.  
  
"Uncle Jason, put me down!" Tyler demanded.   
  
Jason did as said and the little boy ran up to his mother. "Mommy!" Tyler said, climbing onto her lap.  
  
"Hey sweetie," Kim said, ruffling his curly hair. "Did you have fun with Uncle Rocky and Uncle Jason?"  
  
"Yeah!" Tyler said. "We read _Harry Potter_!"  
  
"That's great!" Kim said, smiling.  
  
Adam, Rocky and Jason watched in silence, smiling to themselves. Suddenly a loud noise coming from the kitchen. Somehow sensing a curse coming, Kim covered Tyler's ears.   
  
"Freakin' hell!"  
  
"Tommy!" came Kat's shocked voice.   
  
A minute late, Aisha's face appeared in the doorway.  
  
"Oh, hey guys," she said to Jason and Rocky. "Dinner was ready, but Tommy just had to drop it."  
  
The boys and Kim tried unsuccessfully to stifle their laughter. "Well, can always order a pizza and split the cost between us," Rocky said. "I'm starved!"  
  
His friends laughed. "You always are, Rocko," Jason said, patting his shoulder.  
  
"Yay, pizza!" Tyler said, clapping his hands.  
  
"The Master talked," Rocky said, picking Tyler up. "Pizza it is!"  
  
Then Jason turned to the kitchen door. "Tommy, clean up your mess!" he ordered.  
  
"He's already on it!" Kat said as she and Aisha walked out of the kitchen.  
  
  
  
  
After they agreed on pizza toppings, Jason called the pizza place. Tyler looked shyly at Tommy, who he hadn't met yet. "Mommy, who is he?" he whispered to Kim.  
  
"That's your Uncle Tommy," Kim answered.  
  
"Hi, Uncle Tommy," Tyler said shyly. Tommy smiled and gave a little wave.  
  
"And him?" Tyler asked, pointing at Adam who was returning from the bathroom. Kim and Adam looked at each other.  
  
"Honey, remember when I told you we were going to see someone special?" Kim asked. Tyler nodded. "Well, his name is Adam and he's… your Daddy."  
  
"My Daddy?" Tyler repeated slowly, his brown eyes wide.  
  
"Your Daddy," Kim confirmed, nodding.  
  
Adam glanced nervously at Kim. Suddenly he stumbled backwards as a little form threw himself at him. A pair of small arms encircled his legs. "Daddy!" Grinning, Adam scooped Tyler up in his arms.   
  
"That's my son alright," Kim said proudly, grinning as well.  
  
Jason disappeared down the hallway into his bedroom and came back seconds later with a camera. "Say cheese!" he said, snapping a picture of father and son.  
  
"Aw, that's cute," Aisha said, sitting down on the couch beside Kim.  
  
Kat sat down on the other side of the former Pink Ranger. "I agree," she said, tucking a strand of blond hair behind one ear. "Can't wait to have kids myself," she said, glancing meaningfully at Tommy.  
  
Tommy widened his eyes in mock horror. "I'd like to wait a few more years," he said seriously. The others just laughed.  
  
  
  
  
After dinner, Rocky, Adam, Aisha, Kat and Jason somehow managed to ditch Kim and Tommy, knowing that they had to talk. Jason went off to Tyler to bed, Rocky and Aisha went to Aisha's house and Adam left to go home as well, offering to drop Kat off on his way.  
  
"Okay, I see that we're loved," Tommy joked. He noticed Kim staring at him. "What's wrong?" he asked.  
  
"Sorry," Kim apologized. "I have some difficulty to adjust to your new haircut," she said.  
  
Tommy grinned as he ran a hand through his now short, spiked brown hair. "Yeah," he said, "I decided not long ago that it was time for a change."  
  
Kim eyed him suspiciously. "Okay," Tommy admitted, "_Kat_ decided it was time for a change. But I actually like the result," he added as Kim laughed.  
  
"Hey, wanna go for a walk?" she suddenly asked. "We can talk then."   
  
Tommy nodded. "Yeah, sure," he said.  
  
"Let me just get my jacket and tell Jason that I'm going out," she said.  
  
She tiptoed into the guestroom, making sure of not to wake Tyler up, grabbed her coat that hung from the back of a chair and walked out of the room, closing the door behind her. Wandering further down the hallway, she knocked lightly on Jason's bedroom door.  
  
"Come in," came the lazy reply.  
  
Kim stuck her head in the doorway. "Tommy and I are going for a walk," she said.  
  
Jason looked up from the stack of paper he was thumbing through. "Okay," he said. "Don't worry, I'll keep an eye on Ty for you. Just don't stay out too late!"  
  
"Okay, Daddy," Kim teased.  
  
Jason stuck his tongue out at her just as she closed the door.  
  
  
  
  
At Kim's return, Tommy was waiting for her by the door, his white and red jacket on. "Ready?" he asked.  
  
"Yeah," Kim said, putting her own pink jacket on.  
  
Tommy opened the door. "After you," he said gallantly.  
  
"Thank you," Kim said sweetly. Laughing, they walked out.  
  
  
  
They walked in silence for a moment. It was only once they'd reached Angel Grove Park that Kim spoke up. "I'm sorry, Tommy."  
  
"For what?"  
  
"Everything I put you through," Kim explained. "The letter, Tyler, all of it. I know you're probably mad at me now, but -"  
  
"I'm not mad, Kim," Tommy interrupted.  
  
"Oh."  
  
Silence. Tommy sighed.  
  
"Why?" Kim asked.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Why aren't you mad?"  
  
"I… don't know," Tommy confessed. "I'm not, that's all. I'm just… hurt."  
  
"By what?"  
  
"I'm hurt because you didn't trust me enough to tell me the truth!" Tommy finally spat out, anger clearly showing in his voice.  
  
"I was scared, okay?" Kim shouted, her temper rising. "Did something I shouldn't have done, found out I was pregnant with my one of best friends' child, been told that it was too late for an abortion… Hell, my parents almost disowned me when I told them! Besides, I knew that if I'd told you about it, the first thing you would have done is beat the hell out of Adam or something, telling the whole gang by the same occasion! You don't know how much I dreaded coming here and telling you guys!"  
  
Tears glistened in her eyes. She blinked them away. Tommy stood there for a moment, looking at her, letting everything she'd told him sink in. "Something you shouldn't have done?" he finally said. "Kim, do you regret all that? Having Tyler?"  
  
Kim sighed. "No, I don't regret having Tyler," she said. "He's my son and I love him. He looks so much like Adam that when I was back in Florida, it was like having a part of you guys there with me. What I meant by something I shouldn't have done is that I was dating you at the time, which means I cheated on you. That's why I said I shouldn't have done it. I didn't have any right to do this to you. But no, I don't have regrets," she finished.  
  
Tommy's face softened and he pulled her into a hug. "I'm sorry for blowing up at you," he said.  
  
"Don't be sorry," Kim told him. "You had the right to."  
  
They stood on the path for a few minutes, not talking, just hugging. Finally, Kim pulled away and glanced at her watch. "Holy shit! It's almost midnight!"  
  
"Guess we both should go home, huh?" Tommy said. "Come on, I'll walk you."  
  
"You don't have to," Kim said.  
  
"Oh yes, I have to," Tommy told her. "Firstly, I want to be sure that you make it home safely. Second, my car is still at Jason's."  
  
Kim smiled, but her expression soon changed. "I think I will really need my sleep tonight," she said. "Tomorrow will be one of the hardest days of my life."  
  
"Why that?" Tommy asked as they started to walk out of the park.  
  
"I'm gonna finally tell my parents who's Tyler's father."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
**A/N:** Chapter 5 is done! Chapter 6 should be written soon, but I have 4 finals coming up so I have to study for 'em.   
  
Please, please, please! Go join my MMPR Ships Fanlisting! It's called _Power of Love_ and it can be reached at WWW.GEOCITIES.COM/MMPRSHIPSFANLISTING. It opened on June 2nd, 2003, but so far the only member I got is myself so please, go join! I want members! All you need is a name, a location and a valid e-mail address, you don't even have to have a website! Go check it out!   
  
Also, I'd like to thank everyone who gave me their opinion on whether bringing Billy and Justin in the story or not! I now know what I'm going to do with them, but I'm not telling you guys now, so stay tuned!   
  
Well, now go and **REVIEW**! And I'll catch ya on the flipside!   
  
Marie, a.k.a ~*DiscoHippie382*~   



	6. Telling The Truth

**Disclaimer:** Um, Jason's actually my new best friend and is currently attempting to teach me some martial arts... NOT AT ALL! Although I wish it would happen, Adam and Rocky are not mine and never will! *tear* Everything related to the Power Rangers, including the Rangers themselves, belong to Saban. On the other hand, I own the character of Tyler.   
  
**Note:** OMG, it's been a while since I updated! I'm so sorry! I was either caught with writer's block or too lazy to write - the latter is the one that happened the more often. But yesterday I kicked my @$$ and actually wrote something! So here's chapter 6. It's a little longer than usual, because I put more details in the story - you'll see what I mean.   
  
  
I'd like to thank Nellie2, hartfelt and craneandfroglover for reviewing! Thanks a lot!  
  
Oh, and I'd also like to thank everyone who wished me good luck on my finals! I got my results back a couple weeks ago and passed all of them!   
  
And now, on with the chapter!   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  


MIXED EMOTIONS   
By ~*DiscoHippie382*~   


  
  
**Chapter 6: Telling the Truth**   
  
When they arrived at Jason's apartment, Kim and Tommy said goodbye and parted ways, Kim walking into the building and Tommy walking over to his car.   
  
After checking up on Tyler, Kim crawled into her bed and fell asleep almost as soon as her head touched the pillow.  
  
  
  
  
**The Next Day**   
  
"Hey sleepyhead, wake up!"   
  
Groaning, Kim rolled onto her back. Jason stood beside her bed. "Go away," Kim complained, burying her head under her pillow.  
  
Tyler took this opportunity to climb onto Kim's bed. "Mommy, get up!" he shouted, jumping up and down on the mattress.  
  
"Let me sleep," Kim mumbled.  
  
"One, it's almost 1 PM," Jason said. "It's not my fault if you didn't come back until midnight. Two, there's currently a glass of ice cold water placed right above your head. So, either you get up in the next five seconds, or I'll just dump that water on you."   
  
"Okay, okay," Kim said. "I'm getting up."  
  
"Tyler, go finish eating your dinner," Jason told him.  
  
"Okay, Uncle Jason!" Tyler said, bouncing out of the room.  
  
Kim threw her pillow away and sat up in the bed. Grinning, Jason emptied the glass of water on her and walked out of the room.  
  
"JASON LEE SCOTT, I'M GONNA KILL YOU!" Kim shrieked. "This water is cold as-"  
  
"Kim, there's a 4-years-old sitting in the kitchen," Jason reminded her from the hallway.  
  
Mumbling obscenities under her breath, the former Pink Ranger scrambled out of bed and searched around for her bag. Finally finding it, she rummaged in it in search of fresh clothes. Finally selecting white pants and a pink sleeveless top, she made her way across the hallway to the bathroom.   
  
Spotting a grinning Jason standing in the doorway of the kitchen, she stuck her tongue out at him before walking into the bathroom and shutting the door behind her.  
  
  
  
  
Fifteen minutes later, Kim walked into the kitchen, fully dressed, her hair pulled back into a ponytail and some make up on her face.  
  
"Looking better, I see," Jason commented from where he stood in front of the sink, washing the dishes.  
  
Tyler sat at the kitchen table, drawing in his colouring book.  
  
"No thanks to you," Kim mumbled to her childhood friend. "Hey baby," she added, kissing Tyler's forehead.   
  
"Hey Mommy!" Tyler said happily as he coloured an elephant green.  
  
"So what are you doing this afternoon?" Jason asked as he brought Kim a glass of orange juice.  
  
"I planned to tell my parents about Adam," Kim answered, taking the glass from him. "Thanks."  
  
"You're welcome."  
  
"But my mother's still in France though," she continued, "and it's about 8 PM there, so I'll have to call within the next half hour, or it will be too late to call."  
  
"What about your father?" Jason asked.  
  
"He's in New York," Kim answered, "if it's 1:20 PM here, then it's 4:20 PM there, so I'll call when it's around 3 PM here… yes, it'll be 7 PM there, it's perfect. Now, what about you?"  
  
Jason smiled. "It's my day off at the dojo, I'm free. Mind if I bring Ty around town?"  
  
Kim shook her head. "No, not at all." She turned to her son. "Ty, Mommy has some things to do this afternoon, so you're going to stay with Uncle Jason, okay?"  
  
The little boy nodded, not even looking up from his book.  
  
"First stop: the Green Tiger Dojo!" Jason announced.  
  
Kim smiled. She'd always thought it was a funny name for a dojo. But only former Ranger knew the story behind the name. Co-owned by Jason, Tommy and Rocky, the dojo had opened only a year and a half earlier, but already had a great reputation. _Green_ came from Tommy's first Ranger color, and the _Tiger_ was because Rocky had wanted to name the dojo after Aisha's Ranger dinosaur, the Sabre-Toothed Tiger. Making a compromise, they had put Tiger after the Green. That way, it could stand for both Tommy and Aisha's dinosaur when they were Mighty Morphin'.   
  
"How are things doing out there?" she asked.  
  
"They're doing great," Jason answered. "Rocky even convinced Adam to teach some classes. He started last week. Today the dojo's closed, but Tommy wanted to have some paperwork done. I think that bringing Ty there for a while would take their minds off things."  
  
"Yeah, like I know Tommy, he'll working non-stop until he's finished," Kim commented.  
  
"Yeah, and Rocky would only stop long enough to get some food," Jason added, laughing.  
  
  
  
  
By the time Kim had made and ate her lunch, Jason had left with Tyler, promising to be back in time for dinner. Putting her dishes in the sink, the former Pink Ranger grabbed the cordless phone off the living room table and went to sit on her bed in the guestroom. Taking a deep breath, she dialled her Mom's number. And waited for someone to answer.  
  
_Ring… Ring… Ring… Ring… Ring…_   
  
Kim was about to hang up when someone picked up.   
  
"Hello?" said a breathless voice.  
  
"Mom? It's Kim," she said, folding her legs underneath her.  
  
"Kimberly! We haven't talked in ages, sweetie!"  
  
"Yeah, I'm sorry for not calling, mom. I've just been really busy lately."  
  
"So was I!" Mrs. Hart chuckled. "So, what is new with you?"  
  
"I'm back in Angel Grove," Kim said, smiling at these words. "For good. I'm staying at Jason's right now, but I'll start searching for an apartment tomorrow."  
  
"Good. And how is my favorite grandchild?"   
  
"Mom, Tyler is your only grandchild," Kim laughed. "He's doing great. Jase took him out for a visit around town."  
  
"Great, great. Um, honey, why do I have the impression that this is not a social call?"  
  
"Probably because it isn't," Kim sighed. Her mom had always been able to pick up her emotions.  
  
"So why don't you tell me what's on your mind?" Mrs. Hart questioned.  
  
"Well, it's like this," Kim said, playing with the ears of Tyler's stuffed bunny. "Remember when I told you and Dad, a few years back, that I wouldn't tell you who was Tyler's father?"  
  
"Yes…"  
  
"Well, it's because the guy in question didn't know that he was a father."  
  
"Kim, honey, you are not making any sense!"  
  
Kim heaved a sigh. "Well, the guy I… slept with… was back in Angel Grove. When I found out I was pregnant, I was in Florida. I kinda… didn't want the guy to know, so I never told him. I figured that as long as I stayed in Miami, that wouldn't matter if didn't know… But then I started to miss Angel Grove, and Jason convinced me to come back and to finally tell the truth…"  
  
"And who is that boy you are talking about?" Mrs. Hart asked. "Tyler doesn't look at all like Tommy, so don't even bother telling me that he is the father."  
  
"I know, Mom. I know I couldn't fool you. And I do know who is the father," she added when she sensed that her mother was about to say something. "It's just, it was a one night thing… I wasn't planning at all to sleep with him! I was… kinda drunk," she admitted.  
  
"Kimberly Ann Hart!" her mother said, shocked. "I never thought you would do something like this!"  
  
"Well I did!" Kim said, her voice - and her temper - rising. "It happens to everyone to do mistakes - although I doesn't regret having Tyler."  
  
"I didn't raise you like that!" Mrs. Hart said.  
  
"Mom, tell me honestly that you never got drunk and did things you regretted afterwards." When she didn't hear a reply, Kim continued. "Now, will you please stop lecturing me? If I was you, I think I'd want to know who is Tyler's father…"  
  
"Of course I want to know," her mother said, her voice softening. "I was just shocked, that's all."  
  
"Good. Okay, so Tyler's father is… Adam."  
  
"Adam?" Mrs. Hart's voice was thoughtful. "The Mexican kid, right?"  
  
"No Mom, that's Rocky," Kim said, stifling her laughter. "Adam's his best friend… You know, the black haired one?"  
  
"Oh yeah, I remember now," Mrs. Hart said. "So… you told him?"  
  
"Yeah," Kim said, nodding even though her mother couldn't see it. "We talked it over, and Tyler likes him. And Adam wants to take his responsibilities."  
  
"I think I met him once or twice," Mrs. Hart commented. "He seems to be a nice young man."  
  
"Oh, he is," Kim said with a smile. She glanced at the clock. It indicated 2:13 PM. "Listen Mom, I got to go. I've got some things to do this afternoon, and I also have to call Dad… to tell him."  
  
"Okay, sweetie. Oh, and Kim?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Next time I'm in town, I want to meet him."  
  
"Count on it," Kim said. "See ya."  
  
"Bye bye!" They both hung up.   
  
"One down, one to go," Kim said, relieved. _If Mom took that well, handling Dad will be a piece of cake_, she thought.  
  
  
  
  
When Jason pushed open the door of the Green Tiger Dojo, he was expecting to find Tommy and Rocky sitting in the office, going over papers. Instead, he found Rocky and Adam sparring on the mats under Tommy's amused glance. "Hey guys!" Jason called, walking over.  
  
Tommy turned around and Rocky and Adam stopped sparring. "Hey Jase, hey Tyler," Tommy said.  
  
"Hi," Tyler said, waving shyly. He looked around him. "Whoa… this place is big!"  
  
The boys laughed. "You do martial arts?" Tommy asked Tyler.  
  
"No," the kid answered.  
  
"But I think Kim said something about signing him up for some classes here," Jason added.  
  
"Cool," Rocky said.  
  
"So, what's up?" Adam asked. "Where's Kim?"  
  
"Calling her parents," Jason answered. "And I think she wanted to start searching for an apartment."  
  
Upon hearing that, Rocky suddenly had an idea. "Hey, Adam… I just thought about something… Next week I'm moving out of our apartment to go stay with Ish… Why don't you ask Kim to move in with you? A three-bedroomed apartment is kinda big for only one person… You guys can share the prices for everything… Plus you'd see your son everyday…"  
  
"Not a bad idea…" Adam said, thoughtful. "I'll talk to her about it."  
  
  
  
  
Kim finished washing the dishes and put away it to dry. Drying her hands on a cloth, she glanced at the clock hanging on the wall. "Better get this over with," she murmured when she saw it was already 3:10 PM.  
  
Walking back to the guestroom, she picked up the phone that lay abandoned on the bed and opened her address book. She dialled the number and stared out the window at the busy street below, waiting for someone to pick up at the other end.  
  
"Hello?" someone finally answered.  
  
"Hey Dad!" Kim said cheerfully. "It's Kim."  
  
"Hey!" her Dad said. "It's been a while since I last heard of you! How are you doing?"  
  
"I'm doing fine, so is Tyler," Kim answered. "I'm back in Angel Grove and here to stay. I'm living with Jason right now, but I'm looking for an apartment right now."  
  
"It's great! I'll come and drop by for a visit next time I'm in the area," Mr. Hart said.  
  
"Um, listen, Dad… I'm calling you for a specific reason… I have something very important to tell you…" Kim started.  
  
"Well, go ahead, sweetie."  
  
Kim told her Dad mostly the same things that she'd told her mother. However, his reaction was much different from Mrs. Hart's.  
  
"You know, I always suspected Adam to be Tyler's father," he said.  
  
Kim's mouth dropped open. "I- How?"  
  
"Kim, I've seen the boy quite a few times," her father answered. "Then, as I watched Tyler grow up, I noticed the striking resemblance between the two of them. And although your mother well believed your story about meeting a boy in Florida not long after your arrival, some things in your story weren't very convincing in my eyes."  
  
"Well… how come you didn't tell me about that?" Kim asked.  
  
"I felt it was up to you to set the record straight," Mr. Hart said. "And about what happened that night at Rocky's party, well… I can't hide that I am kind of disappointed in you-"  
  
"I'm sorry, Dad," Kim murmured down the phone.  
  
"But I can't really lecture you," he continued.  
  
"Why" Kim demanded, curious.  
  
"Because something similar happened to me when I was a little older than you were then," came the reply. "I, too, drank to much at a party and slept with a girl, who was my girlfriend at the time. We didn't use protection, and feared that she was pregnant. Luckily, in the end, that wasn't the case."  
  
"Whoa…"  
  
"So, what are you going to do?" Mr. Hart inquired.  
  
"Well, Adam wants to take his responsibilities, and it's fine with me. Ty liked him as soon as they met… He was so happy to finally meet the Daddy he's been wanting to see for years! Seeing as how Adam and I are still good friends, Tyler would see enough of the two of us in the years to come."  
  
"That's good," Mr. Hart agreed. "Um, listen Kim, I have to go. Meeting with a client. I'll talk to you soon, okay?"  
  
"Sure," Kim told him. "Take care!"  
  
"Same for you! Goodbye!"  
  
"Bye," Kim said, hanging up. Falling onto her back on her bed, she breathed a sigh of relief. _Well, that's a good thing done_, she thought.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
**A/N:** Chapter 6 is done! Chapter 7 is already in the works, but I'm experiencing a small case of writer's block... Suggestions are always appreciated, send them my way at disco_hippie382@yahoo.ca!   
  
Don't forget to check out my other PR story, _A Heart's Story_, and to drop by my MMPR Ships fanlisting, _Power of Love_, to nicely sign the guestbook and join! The URL is www.blueninjastorm.org/mmprfan!   
  
Well, now go and **REVIEW**! And I'll catch ya on the flipside!   
  
Marie, a.k.a ~*DiscoHippie382*~   



	7. Making Plans

**Disclaimer:** Although I wish it would happen, Adam and Rocky are not mine and never will! *tear* Everything related to the Power Rangers, including the Rangers themselves, belong to Saban. On the other hand, I own the character of Tyler.   
  
**Note:** Hehe, less than a week after I posted chapter 6, here's chapter 7! Imagination is flowing and I'm taking advantage of it!   
  
  
I'd like to thank Nellie2, hartfelt, Achlys and craneandfroglover for reviewing! Thanks a lot!  
  
And now, on with the chapter!   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  


MIXED EMOTIONS   
By ~*DiscoHippie382*~   


  
  
**Chapter 7: Making Plans**   
  
Jason spent most of the afternoon at the Dojo, helping Tommy with paperwork while Adam and Rocky showed Tyler some kung fu moves. "Hey, Tom, I was thinking about something," Jason said suddenly while he and the former Red Zeo Ranger watched through the office window as Rocky demonstrated a very difficult move.   
  
"Shoot," Tommy said.  
  
"I thought that maybe we could use a gymnastics teacher here at the Dojo," Jason said. "I mean, that way there'd be more girls signed up and Kim's looking for a job anyway… I think she'd love to teach gymnastics."  
  
"Not a bad idea," Tommy said thoughtfully. "We'll have to talk to Rocky about it, but I don't think it's gonna be a problem, and then make the offer to Kim. I was thinking that we needed some diversity in our classes, anyway."  
  
Jason nodded. "And maybe Kat would like to teach a couple of dance classes in the evenings," he added.  
  
"Good idea," Tommy agreed. "I'll talk to her about it."  
  
He glanced at the clock and put a stack of paper down on his desk. "Who's up to go and eat something at the restaurant nearby?" he called over to the former Black and Red Rangers.  
  
"Hell yeah!" Rocky exclaimed, making everyone laugh.  
  
"No news to me!" Adam laughed.  
  
"I'm afraid I'll have to turn the offer down," Jason said. "I have some errands to run. Plus, I have to bring little Tyler back to his mother," he added as he and Tommy walked over to Adam and Rocky.  
  
"Don't worry about it," Adam told him. "I'll bring him back. Go. Do what you have to do."  
  
"Thanks, mate," Jason said, clapping a hand on his shoulder.  
  
"Well, it seems it's going to be only you and me, Rocko," Tommy said. "You know what, I'll call Kat and you can call Aisha, and we'll take them out for dinner."  
  
Nodding his agreement, Rocky grabbed his cell phone off a bench nearby and dialled his girlfriend's number. "Hey Ish," he said down the receiver as he walked away from his friends.  
  
"Well, I'll be off," Jason said. "Catch ya later."  
  
Tommy, already on the phone with Kat, waved at his best friend.   
  
"Okay, see ya," Adam said. He watched Jason walk out of the door, and then turned to his son. "You ready to go?" he asked.  
  
"Do we have to?" Tyler complained.   
  
Adam smiled at the little boy. "Yes. You have to get back to your mom," he answered. "Hey, tell you what, I'll teach you more really soon."  
  
"Okay," Tyler agreed reluctantly.  
  
Adam handed Tyler his jacket and pulled his own on. Waving goodbye to Rocky and Tommy, the pair walked out of the dojo.  
  
  
  
  
"Dad?" Tyler asked while the two were walking down the street in direction of Jason's apartment.  
  
"Yes?" Adam said.**R   
"You gonna ask Mommy out?" he asked.  
  
Adam stared at Tyler, surprised. "What?"  
  
"I heard Uncle Rocky and Uncle Jason talking yesterday," Tyler admitted shyly. "They were talking about if you would take Mommy out on a… on a…"  
  
"Date?" Adam supplied.  
  
"Yeah," Tyler nodded.  
  
"I don't know."  
  
The black haired kid suddenly stopped and grabbed his father's leg. "Please, Daddy! I know Mommy will say yes."  
  
Adam smiled down at Tyler. _Hey, it's not a bad idea_, he thought. "Maybe," he smiled.  
  
The little boy seemed satisfied with the answer and started walking again. "Dad, why aren't you and mom together, like Uncle Tommy and Aunt Kat?"  
  
Adam smiled sadly. "I don't know, Ty. That's just how life is, I guess."  
  
  
  
  
Kim lay on the couch in the living room of Jason's apartment, distractedly watching TV. Thoughts were swirling in her head so fast that it was making her dizzy.  
  
_Ugh, love is soooooooo complicated! This is really crazy, I don't even know my own feelings anymore! How am I supposed to know if I like Adam more than as a friend or not? Argh, if it keeps on going like this, I'm gonna go insane in no time! Man, what I'd give to have a good talk with Aisha, Trini or even Kat, right now!_   
  
She sat up, intent on finding the phone and call one of the girls, when there was a knock on the door. "Come in, it's open!" she shouted, not really wanting to get up.  
  
Seconds later, Tyler bounced in, followed by Adam.  
  
"Hey!" Kim greeted.   
  
"Hey Mommy!" Tyler said happily.  
  
"Hey Kim," Adam managed to say before Tyler started to tell his mother all about his afternoon.   
  
"Mom, Mom, guess what! We went to a real dojo! It's really big and there's loads of big special things! And Daddy and Uncle Rocky taught me martial arts! And Dad said he will teach me more!"  
  
"That's great, sweetie," Kim said, running a hand through Tyler's dark curls. "Where's Jase?" she then asked Adam.  
  
"Um, he had some errands to run, so I volunteered to bring Ty back to you," Adam answered.  
  
"Oh, right… I think he mentioned it," Kim said. "Want to stay here and keep us company? We could order something."  
  
"Why not? I don't have any other plans anyway," he said.  
  
"Cool," Kim said softly. "Hey, Ty, could you go and bring me the pile of ads that are on kitchen table?" she asked.  
  
Adam sat down on the couch while Tyler ran into the kitchen. _Why not give an answer to Ty's question?_ he thought. "Hey, Kim?" he asked quietly.  
  
"Yeah?" she said, tearing her gaze away from the TV screen to look at him.  
  
"Are you doing anything this Saturday night?" he asked nervously.  
  
"Well, I was planning to go and check out apartments, but that's during the day, so no, I'm not doing anything," she told him.  
  
"Good. Um, d'you want to go out with me? Like, go to the restaurant, then catch a movie?" he asked her.  
  
_Whoa. Is shy Frog Prince asking me out?_ Kim was actually pleased with the thought. "Yeah, I think I'd like that," she said soflty.  
  
_Yes! She said yes! Man, I hope this will go well_, Adam said to himself. "Cool," he said aloud. "So, I'll come and pick you up at 7?"  
  
"Sounds like a plan," Kim agreed. "I'm sure Jason will agree to babysit Tyler."  
  
"And if he can't, I'm sure Rocky and Aisha will do it."  
  
"Yup." Feeling bold, Kim suddenly leaned forward and brushed her lips against Adam's cheek.  
  
"Oooooh, Mommy kissed Daddy! Mommy, do it again!" Tyler said, having witnessed the kiss when he ran into the living room.  
  
Both Kim and Adam blushed, and Kim busied herself by looking through the stack of ads Tyler had just given her. "What about Chinese?" she asked, staring at the paper she held in her right hand.  
  
"Sounds good to me!" Adam said.  
  
"Me too!" Tyler agreed, climbing on the couch in-between his mother and father.  
  
"Let's take enough for Jason, so he'll have something to eat right away when he comes back. I'll go and call the place," Kim said, standing up and walking into the kitchen.  
  
_I'm going on a date with the hottest girl around!_ Adam thought with a pleased smile, staring after her.  
  
  
  
  
"Hey, Jase," Kim said, later that night. Adam had left a few minutes earlier, Tyler was already in bed and Kim and Jason were watching TV.  
  
"Huh?" Jason said.  
  
"Are you doing anything this Saturday night?" she asked.  
  
"No, why?"  
  
"Well, I've got a date and I was wondering-"  
  
"If I could babysit Tyler?" Jason finished her sentence. "No problem. You know I love taking care of that kid."  
  
"Thanks," Kim said, flashing him a smile.  
  
Suddenly, Jason stopped and stared at her. "Wait. You got a date?!?"  
  
Kim laughed at his startled expression. "Yup."  
  
"Whoa. Three days back and you've already got yourself a date. Who's the lucky lad? Do I know him?"  
  
"Yes, you do. Actually, you know him well enough," Kim answered.  
  
"Someone I know well enough… Wait." Jason looked at her in disbelief. "Are you telling me that Adam actually mustered up the courage to ask you out?"  
  
"Well, yes, and I'm pretty glad he did," Kim said, giggling.  
  
"Go Froggie!" Jason said, grinning.  
  
  
  
  
"Oh my gosh!" Aisha screeched into the receiver, the following day. "_Adam asked you out?_"  
  
"Yes, he did, Ish," Kim said.  
  
"And you accepted!"  
  
"Of course I did," Kim said. "Why would I've refused?"  
  
"I knew it, you really like him!" Aisha exclaimed. Rocky, who sat next to her on the couch at Aisha's house, shook his head. _Girls_, he thought.  
  
"Aisha, I never denied it!" Kim told her, calmly. "In fact, I told you so two days ago."  
  
"True," Aisha said. "But still, you're going on a date with Adam! We gotta find you the perfect outfit."  
  
"Isha, we're only going to the restaurant and to the movies!"  
  
"You still need to be stunning for him!" Aisha argued.  
  
On the other end of the phone, Kim sighed. _You never win with Aisha Campbell_, she told herself. "Right," she said.  
  
"Okay, meet me at the mall at 1 this afternoon," Aisha said. "I'll call Kat."  
  
"Fine," Kim said. "Hey, listen, I gotta go. See ya this afternoon!"  
  
"Okay, later, girl!" Aisha said, hanging up.  
  
  
  
  
"We'll find you the perfect outfit," Aisha said as she led Kim and Kat into the busy mall. "You'll see, Adam'll be stunned."  
  
"Nothing too dressy," Kat said.  
  
"I know!" Aisha said. She was so happy for her two best friends that she was almost bouncing up and down in the hall.  
  
"Calm down, it's only a date!" Kim said, throwing a glance in Kat's direction. Both former Pink Rangers rolled their eyes.  
  
"Let's go in there," Aisha said, pointing to a store named _Krisha's_.  
  
  
  
  
Five hours later, Kim burst into Jason's apartment, holding three bags. Dropping them on the floor, she collapsed on the couch. Jason raised an eyebrow at her.  
  
"Ish dragged us in almost every store, until we found what was in her eyes the 'perfect outfit'. We had to go all the way back to the first store we went into, to get the 'perfect shirt'," she explained. "Man, I love shopping, but remind me to go with only Kat next time. Aisha was too cheerful for my liking."  
  
Jason laughed. "Well, she's a girl, isn't she?"  
  
Kim threw a cushion at him, but he ducked it. "Hey, I resent that!" she said.  
  
"That was my intention," Jason assured, this time getting hit square in the face by another cushion.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
****A/N:** Well, that was chapter 7! The 8th chapter will be coming soon, and it's going to be all about the date! Suggestions are always appreciated, send them my way at disco_hippie382@yahoo.ca!   
  
Don't forget to check out my other PR story, _A Heart's Story_, and to drop by my MMPR Ships fanlisting, _Power of Love_, to nicely sign the guestbook and join! The URL is www.blueninjastorm.org/mmprfan!   
  
Well, now go and **REVIEW**! And I'll catch ya on the flipside!   
  
Marie, a.k.a ~*DiscoHippie382*~   



	8. The Date

**Disclaimer:** Although I wish it would happen, Adam and Rocky are not mine and never will! *tear* Everything related to the Power Rangers, including the Rangers themselves, belong to Saban. On the other hand, I own the character of Tyler.   
  
**Note:** After two months, I finally updated! I wanted to make this chapter as perfect as I could, and I got stuck with a bad case of writer's block. Then, this week during Math class I took my pen out and finally finished the chapter! It's a little longer than the previous chapters, and I hope you'll enjoy your reading!   
  
Also, I decided to reformat the entire story, so check back later next week for the reformatted version of _Mixed Emotions_! It will be much easier to read.   
  
  
I'd like to thank Achlys, hartfelt, Lawrali, psychotic chaos, craneandfroglover, Zoe, Banksiesbabe99, Laura aka Rose, CorinthosRockyMorganChick and devin for reviewing! Thanks a lot!  
  
**CorinthosRockyMorganChick** - There are big chances that Trini, Zack and Billy will appear in the story. I'm still trying to find a way to put them in.   
  
**devin** - You're right. As the child of two former Rangers, Tyler does have some instincts. He just didn't have the chance to show them yet. It'll come up eventually ;).   
  
And now, on with the long-awaited chapter!   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  


MIXED EMOTIONS   
By ~*DiscoHippie382*~   


  
  
**Chapter 8: Making Plans**   
  
Adam has asked Kim out on Monday night. The rest of the week passed relatively fast, as Kim was quite busy taking care of Tyler and visiting with him what seemed to be an endless lot of apartments. Adam had not yet offered her to move in with him; he was still debating over whether asking her or not.   
  
Rocky, Tommy and Jason were now all agreeing on offering Kim as job as gymnastics teacher at the dojo. However, they had decided to wait until she had found an apartment before making their offer. _Let's let her take one thing at a time_, Jason had said, knowing that on the list of Kim's priorities, finding an apartment was first, and finding a job, second.  
  
On Saturday morning, Kim woke up early, took a shower and got dressed, all that while both Tyler and Jason slept in. When she walked past the calendar hanging from the wall in the kitchen, she was surprised to note that it was already the week-end. _Whoa, Saturday already!_ she thought to herself, noticing the words _Kim's Date_ scribbled with red ink in Jason's messy handwriting in the small case reserved to the day. Date, she thought with a smile, her heart skipping a beat at the word. Turning away from the wall, Kim proceeded in making breakfast for the three of them.  
  
  
  
  
It was ten past four in the afternoon when Kim came back to the apartment with Tyler. They had gone to visit some more apartments and both were now exhausted. All Kim could think of was to sit with her son in front of a good Disney movie, then get ready for her night out. Aisha, however, had other plans for her. As soon as the former Pink Ranger walked through the door, the phone rang.  
  
"Talk about a good timing," Kim mumbled, walking into the living room and grabbing the cordless phone as she sank onto the couch. "Scott residence."  
  
"Hey Kimmie-Pooh!" teased the voice on the other line.  
  
"Ish!" Kim exclaimed. "You know I hate that nickname!"  
  
"That's why I call you like that," Aisha laughed. "Anyways, I called just to know if you were getting ready for tonight."  
  
"Getting ready? Aisha, I just got home! I'm exhausted, and I'd really like to relax a little without worrying about the color of my lip gloss." As you can see, Kim had matured over the years. And that annoyed Aisha a little.  
  
"Kimberly, just a question like that, but when was the last time you went out on a real date?"  
  
"Two years and a half," Kim answered after some thinking.  
  
"See? Tonight has to be perfect! And if you want to have a perfect night, you have to be perfect."  
  
"But I still have two hours and a half!" Kim whined.  
  
"Only? Girl, you gotta hurry up! Don't worry, I'm coming over to help you. I'll be there in ten minutes!" With that, Aisha hung up.   
  
Kim hung up too, sighing as she leaned against the back of the couch. Sometimes, her best friend was really overreacting.  
  
  
  
  
Aisha did a excellent job. That's what Jason thought when he got home and saw the two girls watching _Bambi_ with Tyler in the living room.  
  
"Wow," he murmured.  
  
The two girls turned to him and giggled. "Thanks," Kim said gracefully. "You're sure that Miss Campbell here didn't do too much?" she asked somewhat worriedly, standing up so Jason could have a better view of her.   
  
She wore a simple pair of tight black pants with a short white leather vest over a tight hot pink tank top silver and gold glitter on it. She wore black and white shoes with 2" high heels that made her look as though she'd grown 2 feet taller over the night. Her long brown hair, now slightly curly thanks to Aisha, cascaded loose down her shoulders. Her make up consisted of transparent lip gloss, peach eye shadow and black mascara which made her doe brown eyes stand out.  
  
"You are _perfect_," Jason said, whistling.  
  
"Oh no, not that word again!" Kim said, causing Aisha to burst into a fit of giggles. "I've heard it too many times today."  
  
She, Jason and even Tyler stared at Aisha, who didn't seem to be able to stop giggling. "Mommy, is Aunt Aisha sick?" Tyler asked.  
  
"No sweetie, she's just laughing," Kim assured, smiling down at her son.  
  
"Mommy, you're pretty," Tyler told her very seriously.  
  
Kim bent down and hugged him tightly. "Thanks, hun," she said.  
  
Suddenly, all started as the doorbell rang. Even Aisha stopped giggling. "Oh God, he's early!" she cried out, looking at the clock which read 6:56 PM.   
  
Jason suppressed a smile as he walked out of the room to answer the door.   
  
"Ish, he didn't have to be here at 7 sharp," Kim told her, starting to feel nervous.  
  
Aisha seemed to notice it and she hugged her. "Don't worry, it'll go fine," she whispered in her ear just as Jason walked back into the room, followed by Adam.  
  
"Prince Charming is here!" the former Red and Gold Ranger announced.  
  
"No shit Sherlock," Aisha muttered.  
  
Kim grinned, then she glanced at the two boys. "Hey Adam," she said, smiling.  
  
"Hey," Adam said, blushing slightly. "You look… great. No, you're beautiful."  
  
"Awwww!" Aisha said.  
  
Kim elbowed her in the ribs. "Thanks," she then said. "You look great too."  
  
Adam just grinned shyly at her. He wore black jeans, a dark green long-sleeved shirt and a black leather jacket. "You ready to go?" he asked.  
  
"Almost," Kim answered. She grabbed her purse and then crouched down to be at Tyler's eye level. "Now, I want you to be nice to Uncle Jason, okay? When he wants you to do something, you do it. And have fun," she added, hugging him.  
  
Tyler hugged her back. "Mommy, have fun too and don't forget to kiss Daddy," he told her.  
  
She grinned. "Okay." She then straightened up. "Well, let's get going!"  
  
"Have fun!" Aisha said.  
  
"Yeah," Jason agreed.  
  
"Bye!" Kim and Adam called as they walked out of the door.  
  
  
  
  
The evening started well. Adam brought Kim to a good little restaurant not far away from the movie theater. They talked through all the meal, swapping stories about what had gone on during the past years.  
  
"So yeah, we had to give up our powers not too long after we graduated," Adam told Kim. "Dimitria felt that it was time to pass it on to other people and go our with our regular lives."  
  
"It must have been hard for you guys," Kim said softly. "After I passed my coin to Kat, it felt like there was something missing. I eventually got over it, but it was a strange feeling."  
  
  
Moments later, she was a little shaken up when Adam told her about his very last fight as a Ranger, when he used his old, broken morpher to help out Carlos, his successor. "You could have died!" she said, horrified. "But that was honorable of you," she added, her voice softening.  
  
Adam grinned sheepishly, then changed the subject. "I know we must have told you many times, but you were wonderful at the Pan Globals. You really deserved that medal."  
  
"Thanks!"  
  
"More than half of the town was gathered at the Juice Bar that day just to see you on TV," Adam told her. "Even Bulk and Skull stopped annoying everyone and sat still to watch."  
  
Kim laughed. "Bulk and Skull, sitting still? Hard to imagine! Talking of them, where are they now, anyway?"  
  
"Last I heard, they were about to open a juice bar or something in Florida," Adam answered.  
  
"Whoa, who would have believed it?" Kim said.  
  
"Not me!" They both laughed.  
  
  
  
  
After the restaurant, they went to see _Save the Last Dance_. It was Kat who had suggested it to them. She had seen it with Tommy two weeks prior, and both of them had liked it. Kim insisted to pay for both their tickets. "You paid the restaurant!" she argued. "It's my turn."  
  
"Okay, but I'm buying the popcorn!" Adam finally gave in, grinning.  
  
Although they were kind of acting shyly at first, Kim soon found herself leaning her head on Adam's shoulder, his arm wrapped her shoulders. Kim felt so well in his arms, so peaceful, that she didn't want to move at the end of the movie. Unfortunately, she had to. Reluctantly, they let go of each other.  
  
  
  
  
"It's still early," Adam said, glancing at his watch as they walked out of the theater. "Fancy a walk on the beach?"  
  
"Why not?" Kim answered without hesitation. _Alone, with him, on the beach, on such a beautiful night, I'd be stupid to refuse!_   
  
They started walking down the street. Adam wanted desperately to take her hand or something, but didn't dare to. _Come on, she had her head on your shoulder through the whole movie!_ he told himself. And just as he was about to make a move, he felt Kim's small fingers entwine with his.  
  
As they walked, Kim studied Adam out of the corner of her eye. She could see he was fidgeting, stepping closer to her, then stepping back. _He wants to get closer to me, but he's afraid to make a move! she realized. Awww, how cute._ Biting her lip, she reached out and grasped his hand. He seemed surprised at first, but then he squeezed her hand. Smiling softly, they made their way toward the beach.  
  
  
  
  
"The sky is beautiful tonight." Kim's comment broke the silence that had fallen in between the two former Rangers.   
  
"Yeah, it is," Adam said softly. _But not half as beautiful as you_, he added in thought.   
  
They were still holding hands, walking along the water. "Do you mind if we stop and sit somewhere?" he suddenly asked.  
  
Kim shook her head, the light wind blowing her bangs out of her face. "Not at all," she said. "I'm kinda tired of walking anyway. She sank down onto the sand, pulling him along with her.   
  
Another awkward silence fell, this time broken by Adam. "So how's apartment hunting going?"  
  
"Not well," Kim admitted. "They're either too expensive or don't have what I need." She shook her heat, somewhat frustrated. "All I'm asking for is a two-bedroom apartment, if it too much?"  
  
Adam remembered the conversation he'd had with Rocky earlier that week. "I might have a solution to that," he said.  
  
Kim looked up, interested. "Really?"  
  
"Yeah, um… I live in a three-bedroom apartment with Rocky, but he's moving out next week to go live with Ish, leaving two rooms free - his bedroom and his office. You and Tyler could move in with me… it would make it easier for us both. We each would have only half the price of an apartment to pay, and we could split all costs in two… That way it would be less expensive for the two of us."  
  
Kim stared at him for a few minutes, thoughtful. "You know, I think I'll take you up on that offer."  
  
Adam grinned. "_Cool!_" He blushed. "Uh, I mean, that's great."  
  
Kim laughed. "Thanks. You save me a lot of trouble here. Ty's already attached to you, you know. I think he'll be overly excited by that."  
  
Adam smiled. "No problem."  
  
Kim beamed at him. "I had a real good time tonight. I hadn't enjoyed myself like that in ages."  
  
"Yeah, me too," Adam replied. "I shall hope we'll do this again sometime?" he asked nervously.  
  
"You bet!"  
  
Kim studied the former Black and Green Ranger's handsome face, taking in his black eyes, the dark curls framing his cheeks, and suddenly found herself thinking she couldn't find someone more sweet, attentive and gentle than Adam. She had liked him from the very first day they'd met. Over the years she'd been gone, she had tried to ignore her growing feelings for him, but with her son around reminded her too much of him. But now that she was back and free, there was no denying these feelings anymore.  
  
Adam squirmed slightly under Kim's stare, his cheeks slowly turning red. Damn, how he wanted to know what was going on in her head! And that's all he wanted. He wanted to hold her, to kiss her, to tell her he'll love her forever… ever since he'd first laid eyes on her. She was Tommy's girl back then, and that meant she was a no-no. So he had buried his feelings so deep inside, so that even Rocky and Aisha wouldn't find out about them. Then Kim had left for Florida, and it had just about crushed him. He had tried to forget her, and what had happened the night of Rocky's party, and it had been quite easy, although he didn't date much, until she cam back to Angel Grove, single and looking a little interested. That had been part of the reason why he had asked her out on this date.  
  
And now, they were together, alone on the beach…  
  
"Adam?" Kim's voice was hesitant, almost shy.  
  
"Yeah?" Adam's voice was soft and expectant.  
  
Silence. The former Pink Ranger scooted closer to her companion. Adam looked down at her, gulping nervously.  
  
Seconds later, lips met and arms wrapped around bodies.  
  
And the moonlight was the only witness of the reunion of two soulmates.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
**A/N:** Well, that was chapter 8! Hope you liked it! Suggestions are always appreciated, send them my way at disco_hippie382@yahoo.ca!   
  
I edited my other PR fic, _A Heart's Story_, about two weeks ago, but it never showed up in the new/updated stories section. Something screwed up somewhere, because when I checked, the edited version is up, but it shows August 13th 2003 as the updated date, when I updated it in November! So please check it out, the link is in my profile.   
  
Adam Park fan? Since September, I'm the owner of _Frog Prince_, the official approved fanlisting for Adam Park! Be sure to ckeck it out and join at adamparkfanlisting.cjb.net! Oh, and drop by my MMPR Ships fanlisting, _Power of Love_, to join! The URL is www.blueninjastorm.org/mmprfan!   
  
A little more advertising: I recently posted my first original story over at FictionPress. Go check it out! You can reach my profile at the following URL: www.fictionpress.com/~Chounette   
  
Well, now go and **REVIEW**! And I'll catch ya on the flipside!   



	9. The Day After

**Disclaimer:** Although I wish it would happen, Adam and Rocky are not mine and never will! *tear* Everything related to the Power Rangers, including the Rangers themselves, belong to Saban. On the other hand, I own the character of Tyler.   
  
**Note:** Yeah, I know. The "later next week" I was supposed to upload an edited version of the story never came... until now. About two weeks ago, I finally got around to reformat the whole story so it's easier to read, and took the opportunity to make a few changes as well. I finished writing chapter 9 last Saturday, but then I had to recode all 9 chapters - that took a long time - and at the same time I had to deal with term exams at school, soooo...   
  
  
I'd like to thank craneandfroglover, PinkHepher, crazy4nc128, and Katie for reviewing! Thanks a lot!  
  
And now, on with the long-awaited chapter!   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  


MIXED EMOTIONS   
By ~*DiscoHippie382*~   


  
  
**Chapter 9: The Day After**   
  
It wasn't until lunch time that Adam emerged from his bedroom the next day. "Hi," he greeted Rocky when he entered the kitchen, yawning.  
  
Rocky swallowed the bit of apple he was eating and grinned at Adam. "Glad to see you're finally awake. What time did you get back last night? How was the date?"  
  
"Was probably 1 AM or something when I came home," the dark-haired man answered. "The date was great."  
  
"Great?" Rocky frowned at his friend. "Just great?"  
  
Adam broke into a smile. "Nah, it was _awesome_!"  
  
"Now, that's better," Rocky smiled. "I want details!"  
  
Adam laughed. "Figured you would. We went to that fancy restaurant down the main road, you know the one that opened last year? We swapped stories, told each other what has happened in our lives in the past years. Then we went to see _Save the Last Dance_."  
  
"Man, that's a chick flick!" Rocky interrupted, laughing.  
  
Adam glared at him. "Maybe, but it was quite good anyway." _Note to self: subtly recommend that movie to Aisha._ "After the movie, it was still early, so we went for a walk on the beach."  
  
"Oooooh, I like that," Rocky said, nodding. "So, what happened?"  
  
"I talked to her about that idea you had the other day, about her moving in after you leave," Adam said. "And she agreed."  
  
"That's a good thing done," Rocky said. "Come on now, you sure have juicy details for me?"  
  
"We kissed," Adam offered. "A great couple of times."  
  
"Just th-" Rocky started, but his friend cut him off.  
  
"Okay, so we've made out a little," he admitted, blushing.  
  
The former Red and Blue Ranger smiled, seeming satisfied with that answer. "So you guys are together now?"  
  
"I dunno," Adam replied, eyebrows furrowing in confusion. "I'd like that for sure, but I don't know about her. We didn't really talk about it."  
  
"Come on!" Rocky said. "You guys went out on a date, kissed, made out…" He paused. "Who kissed who first?"  
  
"Um, she did," Adam answered.  
  
"There!" Rocky said, smacking his hand down on the table. "Call her. By tonight there'll be another couple in the gang." He glanced at the clock. "Oh shit, gotta go, I'm teaching a class this afternoon." He ran down the hallway to his bedroom, and came back with his jacket half on and his sports bag slung over his shoulder. "See ya later."  
  
"Yeah, see ya," Adam said absently, for he was lost in memories of the previous night.  
  
  
  
  
_Ring, ring, ring, ring, ring…_   
  
"I'm coming, I'm coming!" Kat exclaimed, annoyed. Tommy was off at the dojo, and she was busy cleaning up the bathroom - that is, until the phone started ringing.  
  
Throwing her sponge in the sink, the former Pink Ranger ran out in the hallway and picked up the cordless phone. "Yes?"  
  
"Hey, Kat."  
  
"Ish, hi!" Kat greeted, leaning against the wall. "Heard anything from Kim? I'm _dying_ to know what happened last night!"  
  
"Actually, according to Jason, she came home past 1 AM," Aisha replied. "She's supposedly still sleeping."  
  
"But it's past lunch time!" Kat said in disbelief.  
  
"Which is why I'm about to go over to Jason's to wake her up," Aisha told her. "Want to come along?"  
  
"Can't," Kat announced. "It's cleaning day here."  
  
"Then I'll just have to bring Kim over so she can tell the both of us at the same time!" the former Yellow Ranger said.   
  
Kat rolled her eyes. Typical Aisha. "Fine."  
  
"Give us an hour, tops," Aisha told her. "Well, I better get going. See ya later."  
  
"Yeah, see ya."  
  
They hung up and Kat hurried back into the bathroom with the intention of finishing cleaning it up before her friends' arrival.  
  
  
  
  
"Okay, spill," Aisha said, crossing her arms. "We want to know everything."  
Kim yawned widely. Yet a hour ago, she was peacefully sleeping, then Aisha had come in and woke her up, telling her to get dressed and to eat something quick, then had brought her and Tyler over to Kat and Tommy's place. Now she was sitting in an easy chair, Aisha and Kat sitting in front of her on the couch and Tyler sitting at the small table, drawing dinosaurs.  
  
"Yeah," Kat echoed Aisha. "Tell us what happened."  
  
"We went to that restaurant down the road, the one that opened like last year or something," Kim said. "We basically just talked about what happened for the two of us during the few past years. It was great. Then we went to see that movie Kat suggested, _Save the Last Dance_ - by the way, Ish, you really should go and see it, it's a good flick."  
  
"I might," Aisha said. "And I'll bring Rocky along."  
  
Kim smiled devilishly. "Just to warn you, though… that's what Rocky would call a 'chick flick'…"  
  
"That's a better reason to bring him along!" Aisha's grin matched Kim's.  
  
Kat cleared her throat. "Then?" she asked, wanting to hear the rest of Kim's story.  
  
"We went to the beach," Kim continued, smiling as both her friends sighed dreamily. "Ah, come on, that's not like you've never been brought there on a date!"  
  
"Point," Aisha said, nodding. "What happened then?"  
  
"We just walked for a while," Kim answered. "Then we stopped to sit down…"  
  
"And?" Kat asked apprehensively.  
  
"Will you let me finish?" Kim laughed.  
  
"Sorry," the blonde said sheepishly.  
  
"You guys know how Rocky is moving out their apartment next week?" Kim said.  
  
"Well, I hope I know about it, because he's moving in with me!" Aisha exclaimed. The two former Pink Rangers laughed.  
  
"Well… Adam asked me to move in with him. That way we both would have only half the usual expenses to pay for, and Tyler could get to know his father better, living with him 24/7."  
  
"I hope you said yes!" Kat said.  
  
"Of course! I mean, it saves me a lot of trouble here…" Kim said.  
  
"There's something more to the story," Aisha guessed.  
  
"You're psychic, girl," Kim muttered.   
  
Aisha laughed. "Nope, I just like to watch."  
  
"Okay… I told you not so long ago, that I've liked Adam for years, even though if at the beginning I still loved Tommy," Kim told them.  
  
"Yeah…" Aisha and Kat said together.  
  
"Ah, I think I see it now…" Kat said. "That's at the same time a way to get closer to him…"  
  
"Well, I don't think we could be even closer…" Kim said quietly.  
  
Aisha's eyes nearly bugged out of their sockets. "Tell me what happened _this minute_!" she ordered.  
  
"We… uh… kissed?" Kim offered.  
  
"Yes!" Aisha shouted, throwing her fist in the air. Kat and Kim exchanged amused glances.  
  
"So does that mean you guys are together?" Kat asked, her blue eyes sparkling.  
  
Kim shifted in her seat. "Well, I don't know… We didn't really talk about it… Afterwards we just enjoyed each other's company before deciding to head home as it was late enough…"  
  
"But you're gonna talk to him and figure it out, right?" Aisha inquired.  
  
"Of course!" Kim exclaimed. "He doesn't teach any classes this afternoon, and I was thinking to go over to his place to talk, later."  
  
"Good," Kat said, nodding.  
  
"Are we going to see Daddy today?" Tyler butted in suddenly, climbing on his mother's lap.  
  
"I think so," Kim answered, running a hand through his dark hair.  
  
"Cool!"  
  
"Hey, Ty…" Kim asked him. "What do you say if I tell you we're going to live with your Daddy?"   
  
Tyler's eyes went wide. "For real?"  
  
Kim smiled and nodded. "For real."  
  
"That's hyper-mega-cool!" Tyler exclaimed.  
  
The three women laughed. "I knew you would like the idea," Kim said, smiling.  
  
Tyler hugged her, then jumped off the couch, ran over to the small table he was drawing at and returned with a few sheets of paper. "Look!" He handed Kim the drawings.  
  
Kim took them and she, Kat and Aisha bent over them. On the first sheet, you could make out the form of a black elephant. The second drawing showed two tigers, one yellow and the other white. On the third sheet was the image of a strange, pink bird. On the fourth sheet was a blue form that looked slightly like a rhinoceros. The fifth drawing was a reproduction of a red T-Rex, and the sixth showed what looked like a green dragon. The women looked at each other.  
  
"These are great, Ty," Kat said slowly. "But why is your elephant black?"  
  
"That's not an elephant, Aunt Kat," Tyler said. "That's a mastodon." He took the sheets back. "Two tigers, a pterodactyl, a triceratops, a T-Rex and a dragon. Uncle Jason told me about these dinosaurs."  
  
"But why do they have strange colors?" Aisha asked him.  
  
"I dunno," Tyler answered, shrugging. "I wanted to."  
  
  
  
  
Later that afternoon, after leaving Kat and Aisha, Kim and Tyler went over to Adam's place - which would soon be their own as well.  
  
"Hey!" Adam said, pulling the door open. "I didn't expect you guys. Come in."  
  
"Hey," Kim greeted, smiling softly. "I wanted to talk, and besides Ty wanted to see you."  
  
"Hey big boy," Adam said, picking Tyler up.  
  
"Hi Daddy!" Tyler said, putting his arms around his father's neck.  
  
Adam led them to the living room. "Don't mind the mess. We haven't got the chance to do some clean-up. You said you wanted to talk?"  
  
"Yeah," Kim said, sitting down on the couch beside him. Tyler sat on Adam's other side. She pulled out her son's drawings. "Look at what he drew. A mastodon, two tigers, a triceratops, a dragon, a T-Rex and a pterodactyl. All the colors we knew attributed to them. He said Jason told him about the dinos - which I wouldn't doubt a second - but he doesn't know why he gave them these colors. Do you think it could mean something?"  
  
Adam studied the drawings for a moment. "Well, there's no questioning as to _why_ Jason mentioned these. As for the colors… I can't find a special meaning… maybe it's just because he's the son of two former you-know-what… something inside him that told him to color the dinosaurs like this."  
  
"Sounds like a great explanation," Kim said nodding. She glanced at him. "But that's not really what I wanted to talk about."  
  
"You wanted to talk about last night," Adam guessed.  
  
She looked up, surprised. "Yeah. I mean… after what happened, I wanted to know if you-"  
  
"If I would like to give us a try? If I wanted us to be together?" he finished for her.  
  
"Yeah… Well, I would sure like to…" she said quietly.  
  
"I'd love for us to be together!" he told her.  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Really."  
  
"Good." She leaned in and kissed him softly.   
  
Tyler scooted away and made a face. "Ewwww!"  
  
The two former Rangers looked at each other and chuckled.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
**A/N:** Well, that was chapter 9! Hope you liked it! Suggestions are always appreciated, send them my way at disco_hippie382@yahoo.ca!   
  
A little advertising here: I own two PR fanlistings. _Frog Prince_, the official fanlisting for Adam Park, is located at adamparkfanlisting.cjb.net! And you can find _Power of Love_, my MMPR Ships Fanlisting, www.blueninjastorm.org/mmprfan! Please drop by and join!   
  
A little more advertising: I also have a couple short stories posted over at FictionPress. Go check them out! You can reach my profile at the following URL: www.fictionpress.com/~Chounette   
  
Well, now go and **REVIEW**! And I'll catch ya on the flipside!   



	10. Moving and Annoucements

**Disclaimer:** Everything PR-related that you recognize belongs to Saban… or Disney- whatever. It belongs to whoever owns it, alright? Tyler, on the other hand, is an original character and is _mine_.  
  
**Note:** Well, this is it. The end. It feels weird, though. To finally have finished it. To write that small 'The End' at the bottom of the page, at the end of the Word document I've written the story in. Heh. I hope you'll like the last chapter as much as you liked the 9 others. So enjoy your reading, and please review after you're done. And thanks for sticking with me for the year and a half it took me to write it, even though I'm not a fast updater.

Also, sorry for the weird formatting (the lines and stuff). is being a btch and is messing with my formatting, so I had to find a way to separate the different parts of the chapter.

Thanks lindsay, Wen, crazy4nc128, babymar-mar and Rina for reviewing chapter 9, and thanks in advance to all the others who will review in the future!

* * *

MIXED EMOTIONS   
By DiscoHippie382   


  
  
**Chapter 10: Moving and Annoucements**   
  
Rocky slammed the front door behind him, nearly tripping over one of the several boxes piled in the hall of his and Adam's apartment. _Soon to be_ Kim _and Adam's_, the former Red and Blue Ranger thought with a smile, spying some boxes labelled _Kimberly Hart_ in a corner. "Honey, I'm home!" he announced himself.  
  
"Man, shut up," Adam said, laughing as he poked his head out of his and Rocky's old study and Tyler's future room.   
  
After the announcement that Kim and Tyler were going to move in with Adam once Rocky had moved out, most of the old gang had spent a hectic week, helping to pack Rocky's belongings whenever they could and making sure that Kim and Tyler's things, that had been in storage until they found a place to live, were shipped in from Miami and arrived without trouble. It was now Friday night, and they were almost done with packing.  
  
The next day would mark the start of the Big Move Weekend. On Saturday morning, the gang was helping Rocky move into Aisha's place, and during the afternoon they were helping Kim and Tyler move in with Adam.  
  
"What are you doing?" Rocky inquired, walking into the room behind Adam.  
  
"Putting Ty's bed together," Adam said, making a vague hand motion in direction of the half-assembled bed. "That'll be one thing less to do later, and since your stuff is already packed, and mine stacked in my bedroom, I decided to take a head start to this room."  
  
"Good idea," Rocky agreed, leaning against the wall. "Excited yet?"  
  
"Yeah," Adam said, grinning as he went back the task at hand. "But it's gonna be strange living with a girl, though."  
  
"Not to forget your son," Rocky added. "Well, froggie, I sure hope for you that she cooks well."  
  
"She does," Adam assured. "And anyway, I'm sure that my old FrogZord could've cooked better than you."  
  
"HEY!"

* * *

Meanwhile, Kim and Tyler were over at Aisha's place. Tyler was watching TV while the two girls chatted away, making space for Rocky's things that would start to arrive early the next morning.  
  
"Excited about tomorrow?" Aisha asked as she picked up a stack of paper and put them away in her desk.  
  
"Well, yeah. Of course!" Kim replied. "I'm just glad things turned out that good with Adam, you know. And Ty can't wait to be living with his father."  
  
"He got used to him rather quickly, didn't he?" Aisha asked. "Give me a hand with that."  
  
Kim took hold of an end of the small desk and together the girls moved it to a corner of the room. "Yeah. He's spent the last four years asking about his father, so when I told him he was finally going to meet him, he was so happy!"  
  
"I can imagine," Aisha said softly, glancing at the child sitting on the couch in the next room. "So did you think about the guys' offer?" she asked, changing the subject.  
  
Earlier in the week, Jason, Tommy and Rocky had asked her to stop by the Dojo as she was out doing some errands. She'd walked in during their lunch break, and they had offered her a position as gym teacher at the Dojo. She had told them she would think about it, and still hadn't told them her decision.  
  
"I think I'm going to accept. I would teach three classes a day, and I was thinking of signing Tyler up for some martial arts classes in the evenings, so he's going to be at the Dojo with me during my evening classes. And he's starting nursery school in two weeks anyway, so he'll be there during the day."  
  
"That's great, girl!" Aisha said. "And I have great news too. You know that veterinarian in Stone Canyon that I worked with two years ago?" Kim nodded. "Well, she called me two days ago. She wants to open a new breach of her clinic here in Angel Grove, and she asked me if I wanted to manage it!"  
  
"That's great, Ish!" Kim said, hugging her friend. "So you said yes, right?"  
  
"Yeah. I called her back yesterday," Aisha said.  
  
"Does Rocky know about it?"   
  
"Yup. Told him after I got off the phone with Sandra - that's the woman I worked with. He was really happy for me."  
  
"Hey, and did you know that Kat just accepted to teach dance classes at the Dojo, twice a week?" Kim asked. "She called me yesterday. The guys offered her to become a full time teacher there, but since she's decided to go back to school and major in Communications at AGU, she couldn't, and they made a compromise."  
  
"Yeah, I talked to her this morning. That's great for her."  
  
"Yeah, it is. Hey, Ish? You know what's strange?"  
  
"No, what?" Aisha asked.  
  
"It's only been two weeks since I'm back, and it's almost as though I never left. I mean, you guys welcomed me back here right away, even if I never told you about Tyler, and even if I didn't really keep in touch with no-one except Jason-"   
  
"Kim, you had your reasons. And the seven of us share a bond so tight - mostly due to our past as You-Know-Whats - I don't think we could hate you even if we wanted," Aisha interrupted.  
  
"Thanks, girl. You don't know how much it means to me that I still had a family here even after all these years of being gone," Kim said.  
  
Grinning, Aisha hugged her tightly. "Hey, let's not get too emotional here, shall we? We have a cleaning job to do!"

* * *

The next morning, when Jason dragged himself out of bed, Kim was making breakfast in the kitchen and Tyler was sitting on the living room couch, looking at the images in his favorite storybook.  
  
"Glad to finally see you out of hibernation!" Kim joked as her oldest friend walked into the kitchen. "Rocky needs you in less than a hour."  
  
"I know, I know," Jason grumbled, pouring himself some coffee. "God, I look like a zombie."  
  
"Hey, whose fault is it?" Kim said. "You shouldn't have stayed up, watching TV till past midnight when you knew all too well that you had to be up extra early today," she told him reproachfully.  
  
"I know all that, _Mom_," he retorted. "Give me a rest, will you?"  
  
"Wow, someone's grumpy this morning!" Kim exclaimed, turning back to the counter.

* * *

By the time he was ready to leave, Jason was much more awake, and had recovered his good mood. "I'll see you guys later," he said, hugging Kim and ruffling Tyler's hair.  
  
"Make sure Rocky doesn't hurt his back again!" Kim called after him, remembering how Rocky had badly injured his back a few years before, while practising for a martial arts competition.

* * *

Tommy was the last to arrived at Adam's apartment. He had had to drive Kat over to Aisha's house, and they had ended up picking Kim and Tyler up on the way - the girls had agreed to meet at Aisha's to be ready to help unloading Rocky's things from the cars once they'd arrived.  
  
"Nice of you to join us," Rocky joked, heaving a box up in the back of his jeep. He, Jason and Adam had already started to bring down boxes and the smaller pieces of furniture.  
  
"Sorry," Tommy apologized, taking a box from Adam and stacking it in the back seat of the jeep. "I had to drive Kat, Kim and Tyler to Aisha's before coming here."  
  
"It's quite alright," Jason said. "Now come over here and open the car door for me. There isn't any space left in the jeep."

* * *

It was a little past 10:30 when the boys arrived at Aisha and Rocky's. The next four hours were spent unloading the boxes from the cars and bringing up Rocky's furniture. The only real challenge was when they had to figure out a way to fit the bed - which would go in the guest room - through the door. Of course, the girls, with their practical minds, were there to save the day and solved the problem quite easily.

BANG.  
  
"ROCKY!" Kat shrieked. "Be careful!"  
  
Poor Rocky had not only tripped over a box, he had also dropped the box he was carrying - mere millimetres from Kat's foot. "Sorry," the sheepish man apologized. "But no sweat about what's in the box. It's just papers."  
  
The three girls rolled their eyes and went back to work. "The neighbours are going to love him," Aisha said under her breath. Kim and Kat laughed.

* * *

It was only around 4 that the gang got to Adam and Kim's place. There, the job was easier: they only had a few pieces of furniture to move into place, and to separate Tyler's boxes from Kim's to then place them in their respective rooms. Together, Adam, Kim and Tyler would later unpack them all.  
  
Once their task accomplished, everyone sat down in the living room to relax. They had a quick dinner, then just sat talking. Soon enough, exhausted, Tyler went to bed, surprisingly of his own will.

As the conversation turned to their plans for the next days, Tommy cleared his throat. "Um, Jason, Rocky and I have an announcement to make. We didn't want to say anything until it was official, but since it is now, we decided to tell you guys." He paused. "We're going to open a new Dojo!" Surprised exclamations came from all around the room.   
  
"The Green Tiger Dojo is so successful that we got subventions to open another one," Jason told them.  
  
"Where?" Kat asked.  
  
"We don't know yet, but it's for sure going to be in California," Rocky answered.  
  
"That's so cool, guys!" Aisha said, hugging Rocky.  
  
"Totally awesome," Kim agreed, punching Jason's shoulder.   
  
"I'm so proud of you," Kat murmured, kissing Tommy tenderly.  
  
"You guys are making it big," Adam laughed. "Congrats, guys."  
  
"Thanks!" Rocky, Jason and Tommy chorused, beaming.  
  
"Um, since we're talking about the Dojo," Kim said. "I've decided to take up your offer of teaching gymnastics there."  
  
"Great," Rocky said.  
  
"And is there some place left in your beginners classes?" she continued. "I'd like to sign Tyler up."   
  
"Sure thing," Tommy said. "I'll check it out tomorrow then I'll give you a call, okay?"  
  
"Thanks," Kim told him.  
  
"Oh, Kim, you'll have to stop by the Dojo for your work schedule," Jason said. "We kinda had the feeling you'd say yes, so we made a rough draft." Everyone laughed.  
  
"I have an announcement too," Aisha said. "You guys remember Sandra, the woman I worked with at her vet clinic in Stone Canyon a few years ago?" They nodded. "Well, she wants to open a new office here in Angel Grove, and she asked me to be the manager/Head vet. I accepted, of course." Happy exclamations and hugs came from everywhere, until Kim shushed them, pointing in direction of Tyler's room.  
  
"As you all know, I'll be taking classes at Angel Grove University," Kat said. "I'm starting in two weeks. I won't be able to teach more than two dance classes at the Dojo," she reminded, Rocky, Jason and Tommy.  
  
Adam cleared his throat. "Um, since we're on the topic of school… I've also decided to go back to studying," he said. Surprised exclamations. "And, um, this week I've received an acceptance letter from Med school!" More surprise.  
  
"And you didn't tell me!" Rocky said, mock-pouting. Adam stuck his tongue out at him.  
  
"I'm starting in January," he said. "So that means I'll then have to cut down the number of classes I'm teaching at the Dojo."  
  
Jason nodded. "No problem."  
  
"That's so great!" Kim said, throwing her arms around Adam and kissing him.  
  
Kat and Aisha disappeared in the kitchen and came back with the cans of soda they had stacked in the refrigerator earlier. "Well, it seems our lives are finally settling," Kat said, passing the drinks around.  
  
"Yeah, it's like a new beginning," Adam said, his arm around Kim.   
  
They all looked at each other, then, as one, brought their drinks together in a toast.  
  
"To new beginnings!" 

**THE END**   


  



End file.
